Momentos
by Bajo la Sombra del Velo
Summary: Coleccion de historias autoconclusivas mostrando el amor de una pareja nada facil de hallar en este Fandom. Ashyboyshipping/Gary
1. 01 Tema 01: Verano

Disclaimer: Pokemon es propiedad de _**©Satoshi Tajiri**_,_** ©Nintendo**_ y otros. No gano absolutamente nada con este fanfic, solo entretenerme un poco.

Este fic lo encontre de casualidad impreso entre mis muchos papeles (tengo 8 cajas y 4 cajones llenos de papeles). Lo habia escrito hace mucho, cuando estaba interesada en la lista de 15 Limes de LJ, pero nunca se me dio por publicarlo, luego, se me borro la ultima vez que se descompuso mi notebook y no tenia animo de escribirlo otra vez. No recuerdo cuando lo imprimi, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Tengo varios mas escritos, que ya los estoy pasando a la compu, pero no todos entran en la categoria Lime, varios son muy inocentes... Si quieren, me avisan y publico los demas, al igual que este son One-Shots, y si bien pertenecen en cierta forma a la misma historia, no estan ordenados cronologicamente. Este es el segundo que termine, y el esta inspirado por el _Tema: 01 –__ Summer _

Advertencia: Lime - para mi el rating es T, pero si creen que deberia subirlo a M avisenme y lo acomodo.-

Spoilers: Ninguno, ya que hasta donde sé, la pareja (_Gary O. & Duplica) _es inexistente, por lo que juego con mi imaginacion...

_ooo_

_**Verano**_

_ooo_

La playa.

Lo mejor del verano para alguien criada en un teatro en el medio de una planicie era la playa.

Arena, sol, mar, mas arena, caracoles, helados, MAS arena...

Ok, cuando al bañarse tenia que pasarse dos horas sacándose los pequeños granos de silicio del cabello, que para variar, seguía sintiendo aun después, tanta arena no era agradable, pero obviando ese hecho, para Duplica de la Imite House la playa era lo mejor del verano.

Así que cuando su amiga Misty la invito a ir a un balneario en el archipiélago naranja por un fin de semana, no lo dudo un instante.

Claro que no se esperaba que la pelirroja quisiera algo mas que solo un paseo con amigos.

Misty se había puesto de novia hacia un tiempo con su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras: Ash _'Quiero-ser-el-mejor-entrenador-Pokemon-del-mundo' _Ketchum, y aunque eso no había sorprendido a nadie, excepto a los dos involucrados, la actitud de la joven entrenadora acuática sobre los noviazgos si lo hacia.

Estaba deseosa de conseguirle pareja a todos sus conocidos.

¿Y adivinen quien era la nueva victima.?

Lo que no sabia era quien seria la otra victima, porque se necesitan dos para bailar este tango...

En fin, aguantar una cita a ciegas (cosa que ella ignoraba cuando acepto ir de vacaciones con su amiga) seria un pequeño pago por estar en ese lugar bellísimo.

Lo único que tenia que hacer era presentarse, sonreír, decirle que no estaba interesada y disfrutar el lugar, evitando la presencia del sujeto en cuestión, por el resto del fin de semana.

No lo evitaría solo porque no le agradase la idea de una cita a ciegas (que en realidad no le gustaban) sino porque ella ya tenia un novio del que estaba muy enamorada (y que no había tenido problema en que viajara con su mejor amiga, aunque el también desconocía el plan de esta... tal vez ahora no estuviera muy feliz).

No era culpa de Misty. Su noviazgo era algo que ninguno tenia intención de discutir con nadie mas. Ambos eran muy felices manteniendo su relación entre los dos. Aunque esto, como lado malo, provocaba este tipo de situaciones. En fin...

-Duplica.- Misty sonrió, mientras sacaba a la joven actriz de su ensimismamiento-Vamos, sonríe, si no lo haces, espantarás a tu candidato-

-Misty. Yo no quiero un candidato. Tengo una vida muy ocupada con mi trabajo y mis viajes... no tengo tiempo para una relación...- añadiendo mentalmente "_cuando ya tengo una en primer lugar_"

-Duplica, solo los voy a presentar. Aunque en realidad ya se conocen...-

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Hola, señorita Duplica- Esa conocida voz le hizo correr escalofríos por todo lo largo de su espalda. Girándose despacio, se encontró con esos ojos oscuros tan familiares.

-¿Gary Oak?-

-Si- sonrió disimuladamente el muchacho pasándole la mano –Un gusto volver a verte-

-Igualmente... - Miro confusa a Misty que sonreía abiertamente.

-Sabia que se llevarían bien desde que lo ayudaste en la casa del Profesor Oak.-

-Has estado pensando esto desde ese momento. Pero fue hace un siglo-

-Ni tanto. Mi hombro aun te lo agradece, Duplica.-

-No fue nada.-

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos- sonrió Ash que había llegado junto a Gary-Empezamos a pasarla bien-

Los cuatro pasaron un buen día, aunque algo frustrante para la _no-tan-nueva-pero-si-muy-secreta pareja_. Demás estaba decir que desde el momento que se vieron, querían algo de privacidad, pero siempre estaban acompañados por Misty o por Ash, o por ambos. Finalmente la oportunidad se presento cuando ella había decidido ir al baño a quitarse un poco de arena, aprovechando que Misty, Ash y Gary estaban surfeando.

Duplica no acababa de salir, dejando un baño lleno de polvillo, solo vestida con un bikini y un pareo, cuando una mano la jalo hacia un costado.

El temor llegó en un flash, y se fue aun más rápido. Todas las células de su cuerpo habían reconocido al origen de todo este lío.

-Gary. ¿Estas loco?.-

-No, solo quiero pasar un rato tocando lo que hasta ahora solo he podido ver.-

-Tú... - Duplica le presiono el pecho con un dedo, sonriendo con picardía –... has hecho mucho mas que tocar desde hace tiempo... -

-Sí, pero no hoy... -

Quien podía combatir con esa lógica.

Él la beso con desesperación.- ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?-

-¿Sorpresa?. Siempre quieres lo mismo.- Sonrió Duplica, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del joven –No hay nada sorpresivo en ello-

-Me refiero a tú y yo, aquí, disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones.-

-¿Tú sabias de todo esto?- Ella se separó un poco, lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos.

-Claro. ¿Quién te crees que sugirió tu nombre cuando Misty salió con la idea del viaje?-

Ella lo miró aun más impresionada. -¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que quieres oficializar esta relación?-

-Bueno, Duplica- se apoyo contra la escalera, sin dejar de abrazarla. –Me parece que ya es hora. Hasta Ash declaro sus sentimientos por la colorada. Nosotros llevamos una relación real desde hace mucho mas tiempo. Me parece justo-

-¿Es tu vieja veta competitiva otra vez?-

-No, es solo que...- El joven se veía ligeramente incomodo. -...-

-¿Qué?-

-...Que no quiero que Misty tenga la idea de buscarte una cita a ciegas, ahora que esta tan obsesionada con el tema.-

-¿Tienes miedo que me interese alguien mas.?-

-No es eso...-

-Gary Oak. ¿Estas celoso?-

El chico no dijo nada.

-No puedo creerlo... ¡Si lo estas!- La joven se empezó a reír. –Eso es tan tierno... algo infantil, pero tierno-

Finalmente él la interrumpió, aplastándola contra su cuerpo y robándole la respiración con un beso.

-¿Tengo motivos?- Murmuró contra sus labios.

-No se...- Duplica entrecerró los ojos cuando empezó a bajar por su cuello, presionando la lengua contra su pulso.

-¿Ah, si?- el le dio un leve mordisco detrás de la oreja, haciéndola suspirar. –Repito la pregunta. ¿tengo motivos?-Lamio la zona, y luego soplo lentamente.

La joven sintió un escalofrió -Ni en sueños-

-Buena respuesta- Sonriendo, Gary volvió a su boca, y sin separarse de ella, giró, aplastándola contra la pared. Ella cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por él.

-¿Qué paso con los tórtolos?- preguntó Duplica, mientras interrumpía un momento el beso para poder respirar.

-Me "caí" de mi tabla y los deje en su competencia- El joven volvió a buscar su cuello. –Aunque ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de ellos.-

Duplica sabia que no estaban en un lugar particularmente intimo, considerando que los escalones metálicos estaban separados entre si, dejando un espacio para que cualquiera que subiera por ellos pudiera verlos, pero no importaba, nada importaba...

No cuando Gary tironeaba juguetonamente del hilo que ataba el corpiño de su traje de baño con una mano, mientras la otra jugaba seductoramente con el borde de su pareo.

No cuando ella tenia la libertad de recorrer su espalda con las manos, acariciando los músculos obtenidos por la vida activa de un entrenador Pokemon.

No mientras él corría un poco el sostén y comenzaba a besar la piel que el sol no había acariciado.

No mientras sus piernas se aferraban inconscientemente a la cadera del joven, donde la evidencia de sus interacciones se hacia extremadamente obvia.

Nada importaba ahora que él estaba con ella, acariciándola y besándola de la forma en que lo hacia, marcando su piel con la propia, y dejándose marcar por ella, disfrutando de su ansiado encuentro.

-Ga... Gary- La joven freno la mano del muchacho que estaba deslizándose peligrosamente por debajo de la mitad inferior de su bikini. –No podemos...no aquí-

El la ignoro, concentrando su atención en las curvas de la joven.

-Nos van a buscar... Ash y Misty...-

-Duplica- El chico casi le gruño. –Ash no va a pensar en eso, es bastante... ingenuo-

-Si...- La chica se separo un poco, sin dejar de acariciarle los hombros, pero con mas calma, ahora que la inminente necesidad de contacto había sido satisfecha... momentáneamente. –Ash puede serlo, pero Misty no. Y si quieres que de a poco formalicemos, no creo que el ser atrapados... así... debajo de una escalera sea la mejor manera.-

Finalmente el suspiro. –De acuerdo-

Ella le sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla. El la bajo despacio, sin querer perder el contacto.

-La próxima vez, venimos solos-

-Si venimos solos, tengo la sensación de que no voy a tomar mucho sol- Se rio Duplica, mientras lo empezaba a jalar del brazo hacia la playa –Me vas a tener todo el día en la habitación.-

-No, también hay unas lindas grutas por ahí que merecen ser investigadas.-

-¡Gary!-

_ooo_

___No quede muy conforme con el final, pero no se me ocurrio nada mas..._

_¿Y a ustedes?.¿ les gusto?.¿Les parece que el rating esta bien?.¿Quieren que los siga pasando?_

_Solo avisenme._

_Lys_


	2. 02 Tema 05: Santuario

Disclaimer: Pokemon es propiedad de _**©Satoshi Tajiri**_,_** ©Nintendo**_ y otros. No gano absolutamente nada con este fanfic, solo entretenerme un poco.

Aqui esta el segundo oneshot de esta "serie" de _ashyboyshipping(me gustaria saber porque este nombre)_. Disculpen la demora, pero con el invierno crudo que estamos pasando, ha habido demasiados problemas con la energia electrica, y estuve un poquito temerosa de usar mucho la computadora, entonces me tomo mas tiempo de lo planeado pasarlo del papel (prendia, escribia un ratito y cortaba). Este es el primero que escribi dentro de los **_15 limes_**, y esta inspirado por el _Tema: __05 - Sanctuary_

Advertencia: Lime.

Spoilers: Una pequeña mención al episodio _"Home is were the start is_" de la saga _Black Frontier_ (no lo vi, deje de mirar Pokemon después de que salió Misty, pero leí el dato en la bio de Gary en Wiki)

**_ooo_**

_**Santuario**_

**_ooo_**

No era un día como cualquier otro para el joven investigador Pokemon Gary Oak. Al fin después de casi dos años ininterrumpidos de trabajo con Pokemon prehistóricos en la Isla Saida, o su "santuario", como lo llamaba juguetonamente _ella_, podía ir a verla por algo mas que un par de días. Si bien era cierto que la comunicación nunca se había cortado –La cuenta en video fonemas y cartas era mas que contundente como prueba, sin hablar de las agencias de viajes que se habían enriquecido con las varias visitas que se realizaban uno al otro, aunque demasiado breves y esporádicas para su gusto- la extrañaba.

A medida que la distancia se acortaba, su ansiedad se incrementaba y las preguntas empezaban. _¿Cómo estaba?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? , ¿Tenia nuevos amigos_?. Frunció el ceño: En verdad no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, no le gustaba la idea, pero sabia que era demasiado alegre y sociable, y él jamás podría cambiar ese hecho; Es mas, esa era la razón por la que se conocían en primer lugar.

Sin embargo su sonrisa volvió al imaginar su rostro al verlo. No había avisado nada sobre su viaje, lamentablemente, en las ultimas semanas había surgido un grave problema con Aerodactyl, y eso significaba que había aumentado su consumo de cafeína, disminuido su cantidad de horas de sueño y conversaciones que apenas pasaban de un '_hola'_ y un '_hasta luego'_. Pero, aprovechando el silencio obligado, ahora iba a darle la sorpresa de su vida, y apenas podía esperar.

**_ooo_**

Llego al lugar temprano, tal como había previsto, en realidad, por lo que no le pareció extraño que no hubiera nadie, ni gente, ni vehículos, ni luces... Todo se veía tranquilo. Se veía casi desierto. Pero el sabia mas que eso. Se dispuso a entrar; No necesitaba llamar, hacia tiempo que tenia su propio juego de llaves.

El interior estaba tan sereno como el exterior, solo que aquí se sentía la presencia de la dueña en cada rincón, en los cuadros de las paredes, pinturas y fotos por igual, así como en los muebles, adornos y en el mismo perfume que aromatizaba el aire. No resistió aspirar esa presencia, la única que le daba verdadera paz.

Decidido a verla, empezó a buscarla por varias habitaciones, con sumo cuidado y de manera muy silenciosa, no quería que se diera cuenta. Finalmente la encontró en su dormitorio parada sobre una silla, cambiando una cortina. No pudo evitar sonreír: Como siempre vestía con sencillez, descalza, con unos shorts y una camisa suya, que ahora comprendía porque no había logrado encontrarla desde su ultima visita a este lugar, el cabello recogido, trabado con un lápiz y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de tener que enroscar un pasador casi en el techo y mantener el equilibrio. Su sonrisa se amplió. Era increíble como una sola persona, una joven de apenas su edad que ni siquiera habia tenido esa intención, se había convertido en tanto para él. El conocerse había sido un accidente, aunque fue menos casual convertirse en amigos. Lo que definitivamente no estaba planeado era lo que tenían ahora.. Pero él no lo lamentaba para nada. En lo absoluto. No señor.

**_ooo_**

La joven entrenadora Ditto, Duplica, se acomodo un mechoncito de cabello verdoso atrás de la oreja. Quien se iba a imaginar que recolocar una simple cortina se le iba a hacer tan complicado.

Ese había sido un día extraño. Había tenido una sensación rara toda la mañana, y contraria a su costumbre, se coloco la camisa olvidada para todo el día, cuando solo la usaba para dormir, sintiendo su presencia mientras él estaba lejos; En este momento, podía sentirlo mas que nunca, su aroma, que ya había dejado la prenda se sentía mas fuerte que antes. Curioso, desde su ultima visita, tomándose un par de días libres de su trabajo en isla Saida, la camisa había sido lavada varias veces. Se abrazo cuando un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se sentía... Bueno, sentía como si _él_ la estuviera mirando.

Dejando la sensación de lado, se lanzo al ultimo ajuste, descuidando su postura y volteando la silla. En esos segundos, que parecieron horas, cerro los ojos y se preparo para el impacto, que no llego, puesto que se vio envuelta en algo cálido que la estabilizo. Luego, esa tibieza se abrazó a su cintura y un agradable peso se acomodo en su hombro, contra su cuello.

-Hola... -

La joven abrió sus ojos rojizos por la impresión y sonrió unos segundos después, cuando su cuerpo lo reconoció. Cerrando los párpados, se apoyo contra él, mientras este empezaba a acariciar su abdomen con suavidad.

-¿Cómo?. ¿Cuándo?-

-...Ahora... -

-Gracioso... Gary Oak, sabes exactamente a que me refiero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Eso podemos hablarlo mas tarde... Te extrañe mucho-

-Si, claro- Fingió enojo la muchacha, aunque se había dado vuelta en los brazos del joven, y ahora lo tenia abrazado del cuello, mientras las manos de este se deslizaban por su espalda –Estas rodeado de hermosas doctoras todo el tiempo. A poco puedes extrañarme... Hace como dos semanas que ni un saludo me das-

El chico se puso serio, pero sin perder el brillo divertido en sus ojos oscuros –Son ventajas del trabajo.- Ante el puchero de la chica volvió a sonreír –Además, tu conoces a mucha gente, muchos chicos, en todo momento y yo no me quejo... -

-Pero... -

-Y si te extraño. Siempre. Que en estos días no pudiera hablar contigo como hubiera querido, fue una tortura también para mí... Pensaba en ti todo el tiempo... -

-Yo también... - El resto de la oración fue interrumpida por lo que el joven quería empezar desde que la vio peleando con la cortina. El beso era suave, pero firme. Poco a poco Gary empezó a profundizarlo, sus manos deslizándose por debajo de la camisa de Duplica. Ella se había aferrado a sus hombros, una de sus manos perdiéndose en el cabello castaño del muchacho, mientras la otra acariciaba su hombro. El beso se había convertido en fuego, labios, lenguas, dientes... todo era parte del mismo objetivo. Manifestar un sentimiento; Una necesidad.

-Cielos- suspiró el joven, separándose de sus labios y hundiendo nuevamente la cabeza en el cuello de la chica. –Te... necesito... - Dijo entre besos a la tierna piel de la muchacha.

Duplica solo sonrió, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Bueno, estamos en mi alcoba ¿no?-

El muchacho devolvió la sonrisa con un brillo en los ojos, antes de volverla a besar mientras sus dedos comenzaban a desabotonar la camisa con destreza...

**_ooo_**

-¿Entonces piensas dejar tu trabajo en isla Saida?-

-Aja- Gary asintió, abrazándola mas contra sí. Los dos se encontraban en la cama de Duplica. Las sabanas cubrían solo lo necesario para que ambos pudieran concentrarse en la conversación. –Después de la ultima vez que vi a Ash, me di cuenta que quiero ser un investigador y un entrenador... -

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho- La joven se acurruco contra él –Estabas molesto porque Ash no estaba entrenando bien a sus Pokemon-

-Si, eso me hizo notar lo mucho que extraño disponer de todos los medios para entrenar los míos-

-Pero. ¿Y tu deseo de ser investigador?-

-No pienso dejarlo, pero es un trabajo muy absorbente, no tengo tiempo para nada. Ni siquiera para verte ¿O acaso no deseas poder vernos mas a menudo-

-Si, claro que si, Gary.- La joven se reacomodo, apoyándose en su pecho para poder mirarlo a la cara –Es solo que no quiero que te arrepientas después. Tu me has dicho en mas de una ocasión, lo importante que es esa investigación para ti... Ese lugar es tu santuario... -

Él la observó con atención, con una expresión pensativa. Una de sus manos empezó a rozarle el cabello, bajando por su rostro con mucha suavidad, sus dedos dibujando líneas invisibles, depositando suaves roces en sus mejillas, su nariz, su boca... La joven cerro los ojos disfrutando la caricia, una pequeña sonrisa de placer dibujándose en sus labios.

-No, Duplica... - Rompió el silencio después de un momento. Ella abrió sus párpados atenta –Mi santuario eres tu.-

**_ooo_**

_Léanlo y disfrútenlo._

_Y por favor, solo pido un review, para saber si alguien esta interesado en esto (como dije, hay problemas de energia, por lo que voy a tratar de actualizar primero los fics que sean mas leidos, para no arriesgarme a que se me queme mi pc, con tanta entufa la tension es muy pobre)_

_Hasta la proxima Lys_


End file.
